poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Keeping Boo away from Randall and friends/Door Vault chase
This is how Keeping Boo away from Randel and friends and Door Vault chase goes in Crash, Thomas and Ryan visit Monsters, Inc. Ryan and friends Crash Bandicoot: We're glad you came back, Mike. Mike Wazoski: Yeah, nice move yourself. pounces on Mike Mike Wazoski: Schmoozie poo, I really can't talk. Jessie Primefan: Come on! Mike Celia Mae: Michale, if you don't tell me what's going on right now, we are through, you hear me! Through! Cody Fairbrother: Alright. Here is the truth. You remember the kid they are looking for? Sully let her in. We are trying to get it back, but Waternoose has a secret plot with Ryvine. And now Randal and his friends are right behind us and they're trying to kill us! Celia Mae: You expect me to beleave Mike's pack of lies, Cody Fairbrother? Boo: Cody Fairbrother. drops Mike Wazoski: I love you, Schmoozie poo! Cody Fairbrother: Try and distract them! turns and sees the villains Dr. Neo Cortex: Out of our way! Ryalight Glimmer: Move! Romeo (PJ Masks): Idiot! growls. On the scarefloor Ryan F-Freeman: Alright, guys. Please move out of the way. Hurry up. spots them Randel: There they are! Ryalight Glimmer: Stop right there! voice comes in over the P.A. System Celia Mae: PA Attention, employees. Randel Boggs has just broken the all-time scare record. Also, Ryalight Glimmer has levelled up to Train-Prime class. monsters surround them Ryalight Glimmer: What? No we didn't. Randal: Get out of our way! turns Celia Mae: Go get em, Googaly Bear and buddies. door appears Thomas: There it is! Randal: Get off my tail! Romeo (PJ Masks): Let us through! Megatron (Movie): Give us that kid and OpThomas, Prime-Prince! gasps then punches the "release" button door raises Mike Wazoski: Sully, what is Ryan doing? Sully: Grab on, Mike! Percy: Are you out of your... as he gets dragged up Ryan F-Freeman: Time to fly guys! Thomas and friends with Pixie Dust and they float Ryalight Glimmer: They're getting away! Romeo (PJ Mask): Now what? climbs up to a Door and Ryalight sprays his friends with his own version of Pixie Dust called "Dark Pixie Dust" Luna Girl: What is that? Ryalight Glimmer: Dark Pixie Dust. Now come on! the tunnel Ryan F-Freeman: That was lucky! James: Ryan, what are we doing?! Ryan F-Freeman: We need to help our friends get Boo's door and find a station, James! Matau T. Monkey: What a plan, Master Ryan. Simple... James: Easy for you to say! Casey Fairbrother: Yet insane! Gordon: Couldn't agree with you more on that! Meg Griffin: Me too. enter a vault filled with doors Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa. Matau T. Monkey: Bouncing Bananas. Odette: Sweet Solus Prime. That's a lot of doors. Sci-Ryan: a slop ahead Hold on! gang slides down the slope Ryan F-Freeman: Whoa! Matau T. Monkey: Yeee-Ha-ha-ha!! Whoo-Whoo, hoo-hoo! Evil Ryan: Sweet Mother of Primus!!! slide along Henry: Okay, this is really nerve racking! Sci-Ryan: I always wanted to ride something like a roller coaster! Odette: This is not good! Jessie Primefan: Eek! Evil Ryan: Don't look down! another slop ahead Brian the Crocodile: Uh-oh! Buck the Wiesel (EG): Hold on everyone! slide down it Crash Bandicoot: WHOA!!! screams as they speed along Sci-Ryan: Ariel Arach!!!! screams race on Ryan F-Freeman: I'm going to be sick. Thomas: Hold on! is a door persitioner ahead Bertram T. Monkey: Oh no! [ Ryan and Sully: No! [ Category:Ryantransformer Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan